Talk:Houses (Oblivion)/Archive 1
Stop the reseting Well i have found out that when u click "take all" on a chest it doesnt resets after. Maybe if u want to confirm it? They should split all of the house articles to each of theirs cities, it would be alot more convenient to do that if you looking at houses 2 buy. That article above was meant to be a "new" topic Storing in regular chests Does anyone know if chests of non-house properties reset? Specifically regarding the "incidental properties" at the bottom of this article. I've heard that yes, cnot real "houses" (for sale, that is) do reset. Can anyone confirm? --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 23:37, 7 July 2006 (CDT) I figured that maybe Weynon Priory was still technically liveable since one of the Priors remained, so I tried again. The second time was Glarthir's house. I put a sigil stone and all :If you plan to leave the 'incidental properties' section there you should put a warning there. I'm almost 100% sure that all of the chests outside the purchasable house chests do have a respawn timer. Some simply my be longer than others or some may be linked to quests. In any case, since the properties . --William Blackstaff 15:46, 15 September 2006 (CDT) ::Nevermind, just saw there was a warning there already. --William Blackstaff 15:46, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :::Is there a way to store things in the display cases or on the ::::Just drop the desired item from your inventory and use the "grab" key (default: Z) and lift it intor on the shelf. \*\ Hellhound43 17:59, 4 November 2006 (CST) Arch-Mages's Quarters I'm pretty darn sure that (with the exception of the Enchanted Chest) ALL chests have ReSpawn timers. BEWARE!! I lost my Blades gear and some full soul gems in the dresser in front of the bed :( :I had thought this was mentioned in the article, but I just took a look at it and there's nothing there on the arch-mages's quarters. Feel free to add in this info, as I don't have the time at the moment. P.S. please sign your comments, thanks! \*\ Hellhound43 10:02, 15 December 2006 (CST) Loot Bags Loot Bags will suddenly appear in RANDOM locations around Cyrodill. I know they are random, because my with my last character, a bag was infront of Darloth's house (the boarded up door); Now I find that It is infront of "My" Imperial City House. What is up with these things!!!! (It bugs me when I buy a place just to sash loot, and suddenly one appears right outside the residence I resent owning)--Skober 09:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Random loot bags?? I'm very confused, unless you have some weird mod installed nothing should be random in terms of loot bags or any non-creature/NPC object for that matter. \*\ Hellhound43 11:44, 15 January 2007 (CST) WOW, that is strange! If I had a dig. camera, I'd post a pic of it. I guess I could use my phone (2.0 megapix). I don't have any third-party mods or any mods aside from the offical 360 ones. They seem to appear over time, as I fast travel to the same place over and over, or just keep walking to the same place. What I fine most queer is that this is my third game/character, and each time I see new loot bags in new locations. Do you have a 360, or just a PC hellhound 43??--Skober 23:36, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Just PC (excuse my passionate hatred of almost all things console). This is the first time I've ever heard of loot bags appearing out of thin air. \*\ Hellhound43 00:05, 16 January 2007 (CST) Just for those of you who didn't know, loot bags appear if there are to many items just lying about around in the area. Say if you "dupe" and item or just drop a bunch of unwanted items in an area, a "Loot bag" will appear (a small bag, about halfway into the ground usually) with the items you droped, or random items that were in the areea inside of it. This just helps Oblivions memory running system have a smoother effect.--XThe B Trainx 13:59, 11 March 2007 (CDT) ::I hate to doubt, but do you KNOW this for sure???????? (I have a keen intrest in this)--Skober 09:22, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Completly sure. Simply, they make the game less laggy so the dont have to load everything that is scattered about there area. It just scoops it all up into a small bag, and places it in an area where where are to many items lying around, sometimes there empty, but I can't explain that. Sometimes they have items in them too, and thats what Oblivion does just to act as a "Broom and Pan". --XThe B Trainx 14:43, 13 March 2007 (CDT)\ And also, should we make "Loot Bags" its own page? Hmm, I've vaguely heard of this "Loot Bags" thing, though I personally haven't seen it myself (on PC). Before I bought a house, I just dropped all my items at Luciana Galena's House in Bravil. I never saw them turn into loot bags. Perhaps Loot Bags are for the 360 only? (since it's not as powerful as a PC ;-) ). --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 18:39, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Split Tag I put up a split tag on this article because I think each of the purchaseable houses deserves its own article. Cracko started the My Imperial House article a while but but it was never linked from this page. The main house article, in my opinion, can still retain information on "incidental" properties. \*\ Hellhound43 16:34, 25 January 2007 (CST) :Actually, the article is pretty good at being concise about the houses in general. We could just have a "Main article..." link for each city house where more detailed information can be obtained on each house. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 20:39, 27 February 2007 (CST) :: I agree with [[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] --Avfanatic 12:13, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :::I removed the split tag. I was also just thinking, do you think it would be a good idea to arrange the pictures of the houses in a gallery at the bottom (or top?) of the section for the cities, or to leave it as it is? I'm asking because I would like to include a picture for each house, as opposed to just four of them. \*\ Hellhound43 15:07, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Selling houses? Can you sell houses when you get bored with them or want to "move upmarket"? :-) 90.240.55.172 02:45, 26 February 2007 (CST) :I'm afraid your stuck with your houses. \*\ Hellhound43 08:46, 26 February 2007 (CST) City-Swimmer's House An anonymous user seems intent on City Swimmer's House being an incidental property, but I don't think her house ever becomes one, can anyone confirm this? I've rolled it back again for now. \*\ Hellhound43 21:21, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Brotherhood Sanctuary After the Purification quest, the Sanctuary is pretty much devoid of life. Isn't this an incidental property? Has a lot of anemities too. :After Honor Thy Mother, it is no longer devoid of life. Secondtalon 13:52, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Pie is good! Dareloth's House Dareloth's Basement and the area technically labeled Dareloth's House probably won't count as incidental property since guild members wander through them so often. But reading the talk entry on the Arch-Mage's quarters brings to mind the Gray Fox's quarters in the top floor of Dareloth's House. I'll experiment to see if the storage units reset. 68.109.8.134 00:52, 27 May 2007 (CDT) *I was wondering that too. According to the construction kit: None of the containers in the upstairs room respawn (so they're safe to use). 10 of the 14 containers in the main room respawn (so only 4 are safe to use), and 6 of the 14 containers in the basement respawn (so 8 of them are safe to use). *I'd only use the top floor containers unless you want to go look up which ones don't respawn on the other floors. -JTP Putting Stuff on shelves Is it possible to put stuff on empty shelves? or Bookcases, and stuff like that? if it is plz tell me how If it isnt it should be. My Imperial House bookracks could use some books on it. Yes it is, although you will have to move the items yourself via the right bumper, it is a pain to do this but its worth it in the end, p.s. please sign your comments --BretonMagik (talk) 00:24, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Don’t try to rearrange things in your house. When your house resets all of the things that are still there that you have moved move back to their original positions. It’s actually quite violent, and a good way to lose small gems and knickknacks in the chaos. XtiousGuildlord (talk) 14:00, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Video guide to buying houses in Oblivion Here is a good video guide to buying houses in Oblivion. It gives you a good feel of what they look like Deleting Gweden Farm I'm deleting due to it only being open for one poiint in a quest, and as soon as you finsih that part BOOP it's locked forever. Blodymaryman (talk) 00:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay? Mbjones90 (talk) 03:10, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Storing Loot Several people above asked about this but no one responded to them... Does Taking All from a chest get rid of the reset on it? To clarify where can you store loot I lost a TON of stuff and I'm about to start my game over I'd love to know. I'm guessing chests in houses (does this count the house you get for the thieves guild) work but I'm not sure.... Ya I lost every thing to some chests in the house that you're in, in the WHODUNIT quest because I thought it was safe (after the quest) Thanks Bobdylanmonkey (talk) 02:58, January 4, 2011 (UTC) House in the Shivering Isles Just wondering, is there a possible incidental house in the Shivering Isles? --AlmightyBazzman (talk) 03:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC)